1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to miters and, more particularly, to miters especially adapted for use with chain saws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hand-held chain saws are very useful cutting implements. In one mode of use, a chain saw is held and guided by a user's hands. In a second mode of use, a chain saw can be guided in its cutting my a mechanical guide. Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to mechanical guides for chain saws, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,739; 4,545,122; 4,561,186, and 4,951,398.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,739, 4,545,122, and 4,561,186 disclose devices that attach to a handle of a chain saw, that extend out from the handle along an axis that is parallel to a longitudinal axis of a timber to be cut, and that guide the chain saw in a cut that is perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the timber. Such devices do not guide the chain saw in cutting the timber in a range of acute angles that are not perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the timber. Moreover, such devices do not guide the chain saw in partial cuts through the timber. That is, such devices do not provide a guide for controlling cutting with the chain saw half-way through a timber. Finally, such devices do not guide a chain saw so that the end of a timber can be cut in the form of a tenon.
In view of the above, it would be desirable if a guide device were provided for a chain saw that guides the chain saw in a range of non-perpendicular angles with respect to a longitudinal axis of a timber to be cut. Also, it would be desirable if a guide device for a chain saw were provided which guides the chain saw for partially cutting through ends of a timber. In addition, it would be desirable if a guide device for a chain saw were provided that guides the chain saw for producing a tenon at the end of a timber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,398 discloses a measuring and guiding attachment for a chain saw that attaches to the handle of the chain saw. Large timbers are relatively massive compared to chain saws. Therefore, large timbers are less easily jarred or moved than chain saws. This being the case, if a guide for a chain saw were attached to a large timber, the guide would be more stable than one attached to the chain saw. Therefore, it would be desirable if a guide device for a chain saw were provided that readily attaches to a large timber.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,810,408 and 3,967,378 may be of interest for their disclosure of chain guides for chain saws.
Still other features would be desirable in a guide apparatus for a chain saw. Chain saws have guide frames for guiding the path of the chain. The guide frames generally have one or more holes therethrough so that various items can be attached to the guide frames. To provide good leverage for the chain saw, it would be desirable if the guide frame had a hole in the proximity of the drive mechanism for the chain. In this respect, it would be desirable if a cutting guide device for chain saw could connect to the hole in the guide frame that is in the proximity of the drive mechanism for the chain.
As mentioned above, it would be desirable if a cutting guide for a chain saw could be used to form a tenon at the end of a timber. Further in this regard, it would be desirable if a cutting guide for a chain saw could be used to provide tenons of a variety of lengths and a variety of thicknesses.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use guides for guiding a chain saw during cutting, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a chain saw cutting guide apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) guides the chain saw in a range of non-perpendicular angles with respect to a longitudinal axis of a timber to be cut; (2) guides the chain saw for partially cutting through ends of a timber; (3) guides the chain saw for producing a tenon at the end of a timber; (4) readily attaches to a large timber; (5) connects to a hole in the guide frame that is in the proximity of the drive mechanism for the chain; and (6) can be used to provide tenons of a variety of lengths and a variety of thicknesses. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique compound miter jig apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.